Louis Armstrong in the Mass Media
Film Louis Armstrong appeared in more than a dozen Hollywood films, usually playing a band leader or musician. His most familiar role was as the bandleader? cum? narrator in the 1956? musical,? High Society, in which he sang the title song and performed a duet with? Bing Crosby? on "Now You Has Jazz". In 1947, he played himself in the movie? New Orleans? opposite? Billie Holiday, which chronicled the demise of the? Storyville? district and the ensuing exodus of musicians from New Orleans to Chicago.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0039655/? In the 1959 film,? The Five Pennies? (the story of the cornetist? Red Nichols, he played himself as well as singing and playing several classic numbers, including a remarkable duet with? Danny Kaye? of? When the Saints Go Marching In? during which Kaye does a brilliant impersonation of Armstrong. In 1969, Armstrong had a cameo role in the film version of? Hello, Dolly!? as the bandleader, Louis, to which he sang the title song with actress? Barbra Streisand. His solo recording of "Hello, Dolly!" is one of his most recognizable performances. Radio Armstrong was the first African American to host a nationally broadcast radio show in the 1930's. He was heard on such radio programs as "The Story of Swing"? (1937) and "This Is Jazz" (1947) Television Armstrong also made countless television appearances, especially in the 1950s and 1960s, including appearances on? The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. Armstrong Music in Mass Media Many of Armstrong's recordings remain popular. Almost four decades since his passing, a larger number of his recordings from all periods of his career are more widely available than at any time during his lifetime. His songs are broadcast and listened to every day throughout the world, and are honored in various movies, TV series, commercials, and even anime and computer games. Computer Games "A Kiss to Build a Dream On" was included in the computer game? Fallout 2, accompanying the intro cinematic. Movie Soundtracks "A Kiss to Build a Dream On"? was also used in the 1993 film? Sleepless in Seattle? and the 2005 film? Lord of War. His 1923 recordings, with Joe Oliver and his Creole Jazz Band, continue to be listened to as documents of ensemble style? New Orleans jazz, but more particularly as ripper ? jazz records in their own right. All too often, however, Armstrong recorded with stiff, standard orchestras leaving only his sublime trumpet playing as of interest. Most familiar to modern listeners is his ubiquitous rendition of "What a Wonderful World". In 2008, Armstrong's recording of? Edith Piaf's famous "La Vie En Rose" was used in a scene of the popular Disney/Pixar film? WALL-E. The song was also used in parts, especially the opening trumpets, in the? French Film? Jeux d'enfants? (English: Love Me If You Dare) There is a pivotal scene in 1980's? Stardust Memories? in which? Woody Allen? is overwhelmed by a recording of Armstrong's? Stardust? and experiences a nostalgic epiphany. ? The combination of the music and the perfect moment is the catalyst for much of the film's action, prompting the protagonist to fall in love with an ill-advised woman.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0081554/ In the 2009 Disney Film? The Princess and the Frog, one of the supporting characters is a trumpet-playing alligator named Louis. During the song "When I'm Human", Louis sings a line and it says "Y'all heard of Louis Armstrong". Armstrong in Space "Melancholy Blues," performed by Armstrong and his Hot Seven was included on the? Voyager Golden Record? sent into outer space to represent one of the greatest achievements of humanity.? Artistic Inspiration of Other Non-Musical Works Argentine? writer? Julio Cortázar, a self-described Armstrong admirer, asserted that a 1952 Louis Armstrong concert at the? Théâtre des Champs-Élysées? in Paris played a significant role in inspiring him to create the fictional creatures called? Cronopios? that are the subject of a number of Cortázar's short stories. Cortázar once called Armstrong himself "Grandísimo Cronopio" (Most Enormous Cronopio). Armstrong appears as a minor character in? Harry Turtledove's? Timeline-191? series. When he and his band escape from a? Nazi-like Confederacy, they enhance the insipid mainstream music of the North. Armstrong is referred to in? The Trumpet of the Swan? along with? Ella Fitzgerald? and? Billie Holiday. Three siblings in the film are named Louis, Billie, and Ella. The main character, Louis, plays a trumpet, an obvious nod to Armstrong. In the original? E. B. White? book, he is referred to by name, by a child who hears Louis playing and comments, "He sounds just like Louis Armstrong, the famous trumpet player."